


Extra Indulgent

by loveyouJas



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, I love GOT7, M/M, a hint of angst, but not really, cute stuff, i love them, jinson, ugh my heart, wang gae park gae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyouJas/pseuds/loveyouJas
Summary: It started the moment Jaebum said,"You should go for it."Jinyoung looked at his hyung with wide eyes."What?"That time Jinyoung liked Jackson and didn't know what to do about it.





	Extra Indulgent

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so my first ever JInson fic I wrote months ago and a just now doing something about it

It started the moment Jaebum said,

_ "You should go for it." _

Jinyoung looked at his hyung with wide eyes.    


" _What?"_   


And Jaebum gave him a knowing smirk. The older man walked out the kitchen after that not saying anything else, leaving Jinyoung flustered and annoyed.   


What did he mean by " _go for it?_ " Go for _what_? But when Jackson walked by not too long after to get some water with a huge smile and his heart fluttered, he knew exactly what JB was referring too.   


Jinyoung sighed thinking about earlier that day, setting down the new book he'd just got into. There was no way he would be able to focus when his thoughts were so preoccupied. He was hoping that reading would ease his mind to sleep but of course it wasn't working.    


Nothing as of late was.    


He sighed again rolling over to see his clock flashing the time in the dark room.   
_ 12:36 _   


They had an early morning variety show taping and Jinyoung knew it'd be hell if he didn't get any sleep. But a certain loud mouthed man raced through his mind preventing that. Accepting that his day would be shit tomorrow he laid there looking up at the ceiling and wondered if this torture would ever end.   


Surprisingly he managed to get almost a solid 5 hours in and thought about his bed tonight as motivation to get him through the day.

Or at least that's what he told himself.

It was really seeing Jackson that was getting him through and today he felt extra indulgent, playing up the Wang Gae Park Gae thing higher than ever before.    


"Ah Jinyoungie you're so touchy today," Jackson mentioned to him in between taping. Jinyoung wasn't looking but he could hear Jackson's smile in his voice.   


He knew he was right though, his hand glued to his thigh when they were next to each other. Shooting him glances and smiles when another member was talking. And his hand always finding its way on Jackson's lower back when no one was looking. Jinyoung knew he wasn't as subtle today like he usually was, but he couldn't keep his hands to himself.   


"Are you complaining?" He gave a smirk of his own.   


Jackson's eyes got wide," No no, not at all! I just noticed!" His smile grew brighter as he reached behind the younger man to hug him.

"You must have missed me alot when I was gone last week huh? Trying to make up for all those hours apart. " He nuzzled his head into Jinyoung's back.   


Normally Jinyoung would scoff and act annoyed, but today he couldn't bring himself to.

"Ah you know me so well," he said with a roll of his eyes and turned around to hug him back and Jackson squeaked in happiness.    


Jinyoung laughed at Jackson's reaction, covering up his mouth,eyes crinkled in delight.    


BamBam came to get them a few seconds later so they could finish for the day and Jackson grabbed Jinyoung's hand to bring him along.

"Why do you have to be so cute Jinyoungie?" He gave him his best heart eyes, putting his other hand on his chest.    


While smiling at the older antics, Jinyoung wondered if Jackson knew just how much of an effect he had on him.    


The rest of taping went great, the day ending with a photo shoot and they were all exhausted by the end. The van ride home was filled with excited chatter about dinner, but Jinyoung chose to hold back, eyes closed just listening.    


"Jinyoung what do you want to eat?" Jackson leaned over to ask him. "If you don't answer you won't get what you want."   


Jackson looked concerned while Jinyoung smiled. The older man was always so worried about his other members health it was endearing.   


"I'm fine with whatever. Just get me what you're getting." Anything Jackson ate Jinyoung probably ate too so he wasn't worried.  Jackson nodded and added in his and Jinyoung's input while Jinyoung closed his eyes again. His exhaustion was hitting him and truthfully he didn't know if he'd even make it to dinner.  Of course that didn't happen though, with Jackson insisting he ate and saying he would watch him if he didn't. 

"Jinyoung I know you're tired but you have to eat. How else will you stay healthy?" He asked him with big brown eyes and Jinyoung made sure to eat every bite, just to ease the oldest mind.   


A few hours later Jinyoung felt how he did last night, restless. Not a book or movie could distract him from the man with wide smiles and soft eyes.  A knock on his door made him jump peeking from behind the covers to see who it was.   


"Jinyoung-ah? I can't sleep. Can I come in here?" The timid sound of Jackson's voice melted his heart. He moved his covers to the side, as a silent invitation.  Jackson wasted no time shutting the door and sliding under the blankets.  His arms automatically wrapped around Jinyoung's torso, pulling him close.

"You're so warm, I should have came in here earlier," Jackson's voice was muffled against his chest. He pulled back to look at the owner of the bed he was occupying, giving Jinyoung a smile that was only meant for him.  It was one of those rare times that Jackson left him speechless, in awe of just how lucky he was to have someone like him around.    
Jackson adored Jinyoung, for his flaws and all. Jackson's loyalty wasn't something Jinyoung took lightly. He knew Jackson was just that type of person, but he also knew that he was special. Jinyoung was one of the few people who got to see Jackson for who he really was; stubborn, hard working, and sometimes insecure. But also loving, funny, and just so beautiful on the inside it hurt.    


There wasn't a person on earth who had his heart the way Jackson did, and always would. He couldn't imagine a life without his smile around.   


"Jinyoung," Jackson yawned, well on his way to sleep," whatever happens to Got7, to us, I hope we can be together forever." His eyes closed on forever and Jinyoung knew that their versions of the subject meant two different things. Still being able to have Jackson in his life, even just as a friend, was something Jinyoung could live with.    


And for the first time in days, Jinyoung fell asleep with his ease.   
.   
.   
.   
If Jinyoung thought he had it bad last week then he lied. This was the worse it had ever been. He couldn't even look Jackson in the eyes without looking love struck. It was one thing for his eyes to be on Jackson but for them to never move was quite another. And if he was honest it scared him to be so captivated by someone.    


He'd liked a few people here and there but no one tugged on his heart strings like the older man did. And Jinyoung wasn't like Jackson, he couldn't just hug and kiss on him all day because that wasn't him.    


Jinyoung was way more reserved and subtle. There were some days where he was more affectionate but even still it wasn't at Jackson's level.  So the only logical thing to do was avoid him, or at least minimize their time with each other. Until Jinyoung could pull himself together he didn't trust himself around Jackson. Because if Jackson gave him that fond look one more time, the one where his eyes looked big and brown and he looked so damn sincere, knew he'd kiss him on the spot.   


Jackson came to him one night demanding they watch a movie. Their schedules really hadn't matched up the past week so it wasn't too hard to avoid him, giving him excuses about how he tired and just wanted to sleep. But Jackson had caught him tonight and he couldn't say no. The rest of the guys were out so it was just them two for the night, which Jackson reminded him with a smirk,"it's just us two Jinyoungie" and Jinyoung died.   


He wasn't paying attention to the movie, too wrapped up in his head. But Jackson's commentary in the background gave him some type of idea of what was going on.    


"Hey, are you even listening to me? Let alone paying attention?" Jackson asked with his head in Jinyoung's lap.   


"Of course I am don't be silly," he replied.   


Jackson furrowed his brows and sat up. " Don't lie to me. I've been watching you... You look lost, what's wrong?" And now concerned Jackson kicked in, making Jinyoung curse. When Jackson was like this he didn't take no for answer because he wanted to make sure you were ok. He'd sit with you the whole night if he had to, which Jinyoung knew from experience.    


But what could he say?    


' _Sorry I'm just helplessly in love with you?_ '   


Lying seemed like this best thing to do, but him and Jackson were so close he'd see right through it. But being honest didn't seem like an option either.  Instead Jinyoung opted for, "it's nothing. Focus on the movie."    


Jackson grabbed the remote and turned the tv down, his attention all on the younger man.   


"Jinyoung I just wanna help. I know how it feels to be caught in your head." The fond sincere look was back again, making Jinyoung's heart hammer against his rib cage.  He needed to get out of here now. But Jackson grabbed his hand, like he could _feel_ Jinyoung's need to run.   


"You can talk to me," Jackson tried to coax him again, but he wasn't helping. This wasn't something small like, ' _me and Youngjae got in a fight and I don't want to talk to him_ , or, ' _I'm having trouble with the choreography can you help me?'_   


This could impact the rest of their lives. It could turn out great and they live happily ever after or bad and they never speak again.  Of course those were the best and worst case scenarios, still it worried him.   


"Jinyoung?" Jackson asked after Jinyoung was quiet for a while.    


Not knowing what to do he took his hand from the older man and stood up. "I-I have to go," was the last thing he said before bolting to his room slamming the door. He wished he didn't meet Jackson's eyes during his escape because they were confused and sad but most of all hurt. 

Jinyoung looked up at the ceiling with his heart still hammering, wishing he could be braver. And to no surprise he got no sleep that night.    
.   
.   
.   
Since then Jinyoung hadn't really talked to Jackson. In group settings they talked here and there but it wasn't anything special. And them not sitting together went unnoticed because Jackson was friendly and would sit with anyone. But every time they made eye contact, Jinyoung could still see the hurt from the other night.   


"I hope you two get whatever is wrong fixed," Jaebum said to him when they were alone one night writing. Jinyoung sighed, not knowing how to fix it but not wanting to open up either. He didn't know if he was embarrassed or ashamed for what he did to Jackson but they both felt crappy.   


"I know I just..." His voice fell soft and drifted off.   
"He hasn't been himself all week and neither have you. But ironically he's been the better actor," JB chuckled to himself. Jinyoung hadn't noticed how out of it need been. It worried him the Jaebum could see just how much the Jackson situation bothered him.    


"I'm no expert when it comes to these things," Jaebum started, looking Jinyoung in the eyes," but you not doing anything is making it worse. Don't ruin your relationship over fear. " It was simple but it was true. Fear had been getting in the way of... _whatever_ they were and Jinyoung needed to fix it.   


"Thank you hyung." Jaebum nodded and went back to writing potential song lyrics.   


A few days later BamBam approached him. "Hey hyung, can I talk to you?" BamBam asked seeming serious which was rare. Not that the younger man was never serious, it just didn't happen often.   


"Sure."   


BamBam chewed on his plump bottom lip contemplating on what to say. Whatever it was felt important, causing Jinyoung to be more worried. "Everything ok?"   


"I should be asking you that. " BamBam sighed, making some sort of internal decision. "Don't tell Jackson this but...I'm worried about him. Are you guys ok?"   


Jinyoung didn't have time to hide the shock on his face before BamBam kept going. "Somethings wrong with him hyung and I know you're involved. " The younger man's eyes were hard but concerned. "It isn't like Jackson to...to...I guess try so hard to seem happy and ok. Usually it's easy to tell how he's feeling and lately it hasn't been. "   


BamBam's words hit him like a punch in the gut, because he knew he was responsible for Jackson's facade. And the fact that BamBam noticed made him feel like _everyone_ noticed. BamBam wasn't like JB, quick to analyze, or even their leader so Jinyoung didn't expect him to catch on. And yet here they were.    


"I don't wanna interfere in your business Jinyoung, but I think you should do something." He looked away on the last part, not wanting to come off as rude or forceful.    


"Ok I'll...I'll fix it." 

BamBam's eyes lit up then failing to notice Jinyoung's hesitance, glad to have the situation taken care of. And Jinyoung was scared, making two promises this week to patch up the broken pieces.   


After sitting on what to do for another day, Jinyoung decided to just say it. There was no other way around it and he couldn't leave this wall between Jackson and himself up anymore.    


Jinyoung was about to wall into his room and just go for it, using all his courage to knock on the door, when it opened with Jackson, BamBam, Yugyeom, and Mark walking out.   


"Come on BamBam you don't have to fix your hair one more time. It's fine!" Mark fussed in annoyance.   


"Yah Hyung but what if it isn't?" The two of them walked passed Jinyoung while Yugyeom giggled from behind.   


Jackson was the last to emerge from his room with a nice red button up that went great with his eyes. He looked up from his phone, shocked to see Jinyoung outside his room.   


"Um hey Jinyoung, did you need something?" He looked at him with a small smile.    


Jinyoung cursed himself on his _amazing_ timing, seeing how the four of them were about to go out.    


"No it's fine," he backed out. Jackson looked at him for a few more seconds before letting whatever it was he was thinking go. 

"Ok well see you later. "   


The younger man watched him walk off in defeat. He would just have to wait for Jackson to get back.  He went to his room and picked up a book to pass the time. He laid down yawning, his exhaustion from the past week hitting him hard. Jinyoung hadn't been sleeping good but after the thing that happened with Jackson sleep seemed non existent. Before he knew it his lack of rest won, putting him to sleep with his book in his hand.   


It was the added pressure in his bed that woken him up later.   


"Jinyoung?" Somebody asked in a soft tone. The sleeping man upon hearing his voice woke up. He rubbed his eyes and sat up to see Jackson sitting on the edge of his bed.    
Had he fallen asleep? He looked over at the clock on his night stand.   


_1:04_   


Coming to his senses he addressed the man across his bed. "Jackson what are you doing here?" Jinyoung moved to the end with careful movement, as if he would scare Jackson away if he moved too fast.    


"I felt like you wanted to talk earlier." Jackson was quick to the point, not in the mood for small talk.    


"Y-yeah I did," he took a deep breath," I wanted to apologize, for the other day. "   


Jackson went from looking at his black pants to finally looking at him. "I know you were just trying to help and I...just left. So I'm sorry."   


"It's ok, I'm sorry for trying to force it out of you. If you didn't want to talk about it I should've left it alone," Jackson let out a sigh.    


Jinyoung expected to see something different in Jackson's eyes but nothing changed , he still looked as hurt as he did before    


"Jinyoung do you hate me?" His voice was serious.    


"No! Why would you think that?" Jinyoung asked. He knew they hadn't been on the best terms lately but to assume that was ridiculous. If anything he felt the opposite.    


"Are you mad at me?"   


"Of course not. Why are you asking me these things?"   


"Because you've been avoiding me. Even before the other night I noticed you wouldn't really wouldn't talk to me anymore. And every time I tried to hang out with you you'd make up some excuse. So when I finally got you, you ran away from me." Jinyoung hadn't seen Jackson this sad in a long time and he hated himself for it.   


It was now or never, the perfect opportunity to say something.    


Jinyoung looked down, messing with a string on his pants trying to find a way to word it.    


"Jackson..." The way he said the others name made him reach his hand out in comfort. Jackson's thumb stroked the top of his hand trying to soothe him.  And in that moment Jinyoung wondered why he was so worried in the first place. He knew Jackson would be his friend for the rest time, their relationship one of the most precious things in his life. And Jaebum wouldn't tell him to go for it if he knew it would end bad. So why was he so afraid this whole time?   


"The reason I've been so different is because I've been scared. " He took another deep breath, trying to keep going.   


"Scared of what?" Jackson asked confused.    


"You mean alot to me Jackson, probably more than you should. " He was hoping that Jackson would catch on to what he was saying so far, but the older man still looked lost. "I shouldn't think about being with you all the time but I do. And I shouldn't get jealous when you're all over the other members but I do. And I _really_ shouldn't think about kissing you all the time but...I do."    


Jackson's eyes were wide, not expecting a confession from Jinyoung.    


"I understand if-" he was cut off with the older mans hand on his mouth.   


"Jinyoung...do you know how happy you just made me?" His shocked expression melting into one of pure joy. "I've liked you, actually _loved_ you for so long, and to finally hear you say those things..." Jackson's voice trailed off.    


Now it was Jinyoung's turn to be shocked. _Love?_ He wasn't expecting anything from Jackson, let alone a _love_ confession. Jinyoung didn't know why or how Jackson loved him but he was glad he did. Feeling overjoyed he leaned in, grabbing the back of Jackson's neck, and kissed him.    


It was the most tender moment of his life, Jackson's mouth moving slowly in sync with his. The older mans hands moved to clutch at the front of his shirt when the kiss got passionate.  Jackson pulled back for a second before moving back in, this time with more force, his tongue working magic against the others. Jinyoung gasped, feeling himself start to tip over onto his back, Jackson on top of him. When he fell over he pulled away, both men laughing. Leave it to Jackson to knock him over from being too eager.   


"Sorry about that but I just can't help myself," he let out a breath, his mouth attaching to Jinyoung's again.    


Jinyoung had no idea how long they stayed like this, kissing, quiet gasps and small moans in the air, but he didn't want to stop. Kissing Jackson made him feel like he was on Cloud 9, nothing on earth comparing to the feeling.

When Jackson's hips met his he pulled back and let out a groan, his breath uneven and face flushed. And Jackson looked no better.   


"You look ridiculous Jinyoungie," Jackson giggled looking at his disheveled state. Jinyoung couldn't see it, but at some point Jackson attached his hands into his hair, tugging in different directions. "I promise to fix it," Jackson kissed his cheek, glad to be able to do such a simple thing.    


"You know, I love you too." Seeing Jackson's face light up for the second time that night made his heart flutter.  Letting out an excited laugh, Jackson leaned down to kiss his forehead, both his cheeks, his neck (that one being slow and sensual making Jinyoung tingle from his head to his toes) before finishing with a sweet kiss on his lips.    


"I love you so much Jinyoung. I'm never letting you go, you're mine forever." Jackson moved from on top of Jinyoung to his side, his head laying on his chest.    


"So I'm stuck with you forever," Jinyoung joked.   


" _Yes!_ "   


Jinyoung smiled, his eyes wrinkling in the way that Jackson adored. "I guess I can get use to that. "

He placed a loving kiss on Jackson's forehead, wrapping his arm around the other man.    
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love Wang Gae Park Gae, they're my top GOT7 ship and one of my otp's. Also I loooove that Got7 is on vacation and getting to do their own things but DAMN I miss them  
> Also I imagined Jackson in that red button up shirt from _that_ performance, you know which one. Every time I watch it I just-


End file.
